yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 49: Red Money Part 9: Coming to terms
Blood coats the Money Red... vincent.jpg 12Suzume.jpg 1111KINCOP.jpg Character_Select_Sagat_by_UdonCrew.jpg I'm Pregnant This is a flash back in terms of Suzume and Kin after Kin had been defeated by Stone-Fist In the Episode below Red Money Part 6 Wolverine: Keyth had brought kin home after his beating from Stone-Fist. Michiko and sora had been away , so that left Keyth to tend to his sons wounds. Bandaging him up he placed kin in bed and stitched up all of his dashes. " Damn it Kin. Why didn't you tell me you were trying to do sonething like this. Your just a kid you should be... Talking to girls , playing video games. Your to young to be a cop. Some of these men and women are monsters. And they'll kill you if your weak. " " I'm not weak... It's, it's just the moon. It's... It's making me weaker. " Kin said staring at his hands , his vision had been blurry. Causing him to reach over and grab his glasses. Even his spiked hair had draped down again , he looked like his old self. Like he did before all of this. " My powers seeping away. I lose my strength on new moons. It's apart of the curse, I become human again. I keep thus go and I'm going to die. " Kin said pulling himself out of bed as he walked over to the window. " Curse? What curse !? " " When you killed Okami father. Well when grandfather Keyome did. His soul went into you , but you absorbed him , you became Okami in his physical form. But his soul didn't die with you. His hatred has cursed the family after you. Every child after you... Will be cursed to be wolf men. Okami-Oni's , Kaijumaru. Kaijuinu, monsters , demons .... Werewolves. " Kin said clenching his fist. " Okami finds it funny. To curse us, it's unbreakable , forever cursed. " kin suddenly felt his legs go weak and he fell to the ground. " Kin! " Keyth rushed over to him and helped him back up. " It's only a matter of time... Before I lose my ability to wall again. " Keyth went silent shaking his head. " Well... Stay in bed your grounded. Consider it a day off for not telling me about this. And I called Suzume over... " Keyth said walking out of the room. " Why'd you do that she doesn't need to wor- Dad! " Suzume Yasutake: (http://youtu.be/ZRg8Rme0HE0) ::Suzume was done at work and heading home. She walked the streets of District 2, trying to stay warm she buried her hands deep into the pockets of her winter coat. Many stores were lit up with festive lights and played Christmas music on their outdoor speakers, trying to coax shoppers into their stores. That's when she heard her cell phone start to go off in her bag. She stepped to the side right under the light coming from the large picture window of one of the stores. She scrambled digging through her bag afraid that she might miss the call. Finally she dug it up and flipped it open.:: https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4qqomreV91rv8v4go1_500.gif "Hello?" ::There was a grumble and the a deep voice came over the receiver. She stood there listening for a moment there was allot of cursing and talk of how if Kin hadn't of got his ass kicked Keyth would have kicked it for him, and then the concerned father admitting he wasn't really good at the whole... taking care of kids thing. It wasn't long after the conversation with Kin's father that Suzume let her own father know she was heading over to the Tasanagi's to see Kin. Her father was very uneasy with it at first, considering to what she had admitted to doing the last time she and Kin were together. Eventually however he gave in and let her go, but that she should call if anything bad happened. When he came to the door of the house, he really didn't say anything to Suzume just lead her to Kin's room and then let them be. Suzume stepped through the door way, walked across the room and sat on the edge of Kin's bed.:: "Hey you..." ::She looked him over he was haphazardly bandaged with a mixture of gauze and duct tape.... obviously Keyth hadn't been able to find the first aid supplies and... improvised.:: "You, look like someone put you through several walls." Wolverine: " They Kind of did. " He said laughing , rubbing the back of his neck. He had his glasses on when she came in , he looked like his older self but much more muscular than before. " I'll be alright. Get a good nights rest and I'll be good to go. " He said to her nodding his head. Taking some of the bandages off to prove this factor and show her for himself. All his wounds had scarred over, when they typically would have healed ASAP. " It's... The new moon. I have my power. But it's low , brittle , weak now. I can't tank things as much and I have to be careful how I approach things. I learned my lesson the other day. " He said crossing his arms. Walking over to give her a hug. " Sorry about dad. He kinda freaked without michiko around sometimes. He could have easily taken me to the hospital. Ah just another product of his personal break down. " Kin said pulling from Suzume. She was filling out nicely , her hips seemed a bit wider and even her breast looked a lot heavier to him. Her butt was even slightly bigger. " Wow your filling out nicely huh? " He said teasing her. Suzume Yasutake: ::He looked so different during the new moon, it was like her Kin, before all of the death and sadness was back. She smiled while hugging him tightly. He took off some of the bandages, the wounds were healing yes, but Suzume still couldn't help but cringe a little.:: "Those... look like they really hurt..." ::But as usual Kin assured her everything was alright.:: "You're Dad's fine Kin... he couldn't help it... he was just being a dad." ::When he teased her about her filling out she blushed a little. To be honest she had noticed the curves as well, but that was one of the symptoms of early pregnancy she'd read about. She looked down at the floor... she was still unsure whether that was the case or not, and she still hadn't told Kin about what happened when she was bitten. She was sure, he had noticed she was different now, but it was obvious it didn't occur to him that she might be pregnant.:: "Yeaaah I guess so huh.." ::She figured it would be best to try to change the subject.:: "Any way... I'm glad your dad got you out of that sticky situation.... I don't know what I do if I lost you... You really need to start thinking these things out before you jump in like that." Wolverine: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrWc2d-YtRY )" I have to Handle these things. There my fights. I cant let anyone get in between me and my goals." Kin said crossing his arms. " I have to Help Eden. I never meant to get him so deep into this thing. How was I supposed to know he had been tied with Pippa and all of this. " Kin said sliding his hands into his hair. " And allthose people, there stuck down there fighting... fighting for nothing. Dying for nothing. ANd I should be able to stop them. Yet Here I am, because of that damned New Moon. " Kin said rubbing the back of his neck. " I'm losing my power, each day that things in the sky. I never knew I'd miss it so much once it was gone. " Kin said rubbing the back of his neck. " The thing that made me the special Hero that saved everyone in District 1 is Gone. How will I ever help anyone now in my current condition..." Kin said looking over at Suzume. He stopped himself, and simply found himself staring into her eyes and he'd sigh smiling, taking both of her hands into his own. "... No, no more feeling sorry for myself!" He said acting like Old Kin again, pushing his self doubt away in regards for her feelings. " It doesnt matter... Anyways. What matters right now. Is that your here with me..." He said leaning forward and kissing her on the forhead. " Thank you, for coming Suzume. " Suzume Yasutake: ::She felt for him as he went on about how everything was his responsibility. It hurt to hear him put all of it on himself.:: "Kin... you can't blame yourself for all of that, and you can't control the moon any more that anyone else. You can't help that it weakens you.... Kin did you ever stop to think, that you're putting waaay too much of the responsibility of this on yourself. You work in a police Force." ::She put enfaces on the word force.:: "Meaning get a group of men together. You have the evidence bring it to their attention and work in a group to take care of this. I understand that you feel you have to do this, but... there's nothing that says you have to go it alone." ::However soon Kin settled, and she couldn't help but smile when he thanked her for coming.:: "Of course..." ::She took his hands in hers.:: "I'm here for you... no matter what, okay. I love you... so much." ::Her conscience started to get to her as she looked at him.:: "Kin... I... think we need to talk, about what happened... when I was, going through the change... after you bit me. I just... can barely understand it myself. I just... haven't wanted to bring it up, with you being so busy with the KPD." ::She looked down at the floor of the room.:: "I don't know... maybe I should still wait. But... when you're father told me, how badly you were hurt. I felt like... you really needed to know what happened. I know you're smart enough to notice... that I changed... differently then I probably should have." Beast: " Yeah... Yeah I did notice. " Onihourda's could see other Onihorudas, for a matter of fact. Kin could always see Suzumes ancestor taging along in there adventures as a sillhoute image, but now he could see her visbly. In full contact as if she were another person standing right next to Suzume. But she seemed ominous now, deomonic. It sent chills up the young Tasanagi's spine to see his girlfriend huff around something like that. And he knew it had been his fault. " You were supposed to turn into what I am. And have the Okami-Curse. But here you are, perfectly fine. I dont sense it anywhere on you... which means. That there's something else there instead. Isnt it..." He said to her, his eyes focusing out on her waiting for her response. Suzume Yasutake: "Kin... you where there when I was face to face with the curse. Her name is Tsukiko... and... she was the daughter of a demon and my father's ancestor who was the daughter or a samurai. She's been with me my whole life Kin, I may not have always known she was there. But when we tapped into my chi... I became aware of her presence. It even got to the point where I could actually communicate with her in my mind. Kin... she sacrificed herself, for me and took on the curse so that I wouldn't have to. And to protect-" ::There was a chair at the desk in his room that hadn't been used in quite some time. Sitting down in the chair she looked down at the floor wrung corner of one of her sleeves in her hands. She didn't know how to tell him this or whether she should before she knew for sure. But with the symptoms and the obvious body change it was becoming quite clear that Tsukiko was right. Suzume shook her head.:: ~'Dammit... why can't I just say it.'~ ::She said to herself.:: "Kin... I.. I.. think. I might... be.. p..preg..nant." ::Her eyes didn't leave the floor. She didn't know how he would react to her telling him this. She didn't expect, some out burst of love and affection. They were after all only teenagers, so if she was pregnant... it definitely make things even more complicated then they were already.:: Beast: Kin listened intensively before he'd blink. He heard her heart beating from where he sat. And then she said it , he remained silent. His expression had been blank , as if he couldn't believe what he had been hearing but at the same time he had been distorted. He looked over at her with a stale expression before he leaned back. His eyes stared her down before he cleared his voice. " But... It's still so soon I-" He rubbed the back of his neck , his mind racking up the information to the best of his ability. " Are you sure... You know it's just. I mean it's so early , I thought this kind of thing took time to regester you know to make sure it's true. I mean... It's so early I doubt you could have even taken a test yet. This is... This is just wow.. " Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume kept her eyes to the floor she understood his confusion as to why she would think this sort of thing when it had been just a few weeks since they had sex for the first time. She let out a heavy sigh.:: "I haven't taken a test yet... or seen a doctor. But... when the cursed blood tried to take me over... Tsukiko told me that... I was pregnant. Then the dark Oni told us that if I took on the curse that it would kill the baby. So Tsukiko... took on the curse... instead of me." ::She shook her head.:: "I'm sorry Kin... Im sure this is the last thing you wanted to hear. But.. there's been a few hints here and there. My shape... as you just noted. I've just felt drained, like I've had the flu for the past few weeks. Still do you think... she would have done that just on a hunch?" ::Thoughts of her father and his disappointment were still heavy in her mind.:: "I know, you've been really busy with the whole... KPD thing lately Kin. But please..." ::She looked up at him.:: "Don't go dying on me okay... I need you as much as you need me... remember?" ::She looked away from him again.:: "I wonder how our parents are going to react to this... I sort of... talked to my dad about this sort of thing. He was accepting of the concept.... but still disappointed in me." He listened to her intentivly but he hadnt hadmuch to say in terms of it The shock of it hitting him in one of his most Delicate of nerves. The Rest of that Night... Kin spent his time with Suzume before shortly going out to Seek Eden and Pippa that following day, which lead to Him and Edens brawl in the Lab. '' Three Days After Eden and Kin's brawl 'W''ith Pippa under his custody now he had her locked in a room in the Old Yun Manor that was given to his family long ago. He forced her to stay there untill she'd cooperate with him. He knew how much Pippa meant to Eden, and could use her as a bargaining chip later on in terms of getting Eden to help him later. He needed her help more than anything. After leaving her be for a night he made his way down to the Station to Confront Ringo Over information that he had recently picked up and learned about....' " Oh Suzume..." Kin said pinching the bridge of his nose. " I'm just maknig things harder for you. Sometimes... I think You should Just leave... I'm nothing but bad luck. " Kin said sighing and pinching his nose as he sat in one of the KPD rooms alone going over files, he had been beyond stressed and with that on his plate. Things just seemed to be getting to him, making him go a bit crazy almost... Soon enough he'd pick himself up, making his way down to Ringo Dashes cell finally. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kfm4ZdTTJo )" RINGO! " Kin said opening the door to the cell they had been holding the man in. Ringo had been drawing something out with a piece of metal that he had obtained at some point and time, the cell had been maximum secrucity top grade stuff. " Ah, Tasanagi boy. I hear Stone-Fist showed you to stay in a childs place. What brings you here to see little old me. " " You know why I'm here. You didnt tell me you were in leagues with him when I caught you. You could have just told me from the start, you sent me to that girl so she'd send me, Knowing that the detail would be minmum and I wouldnt be prepared. So... Stone-Fist could kill me. " " Of course I did Tasanagi your getting in the way of my plans, and of my drawing that i've worked ever so hard to do over the past few hours. " " CUT THE ACT! If your men, and Stone-Fists men are out in District 1 fighting, why are you two working together.... " " Were not, its more so like a game of chess may the best man win type of deal. A dispute amongst gentlemen. The more of his men I Kill, I can use the Danchou in there systems to create more of it, which I then Have my men... pump into my Danchou Clone that I have, quickening the ressurection process. And for everyone of my men he kills... it makes the KPD look like heroes, well... District 3 KPD, you see there trying to take back Kasaihana city from you sorry District 1 and 2 KPD. It's a win win situation on our ends, were simply letting things fall into place. " " YOU BASTARDS! AT THE EXPENSE OF INNOCENT LIVES IN THE CROSS-HAIRS!? " " Jesus Kid, why do you care? What has any of those people ever done for you? Do you know what they say about you when you past them? What they whispear when they see those golden eyes..." Kin remained silent upon reaction to the man's statement it put him on edge, and made him uneasy. " Your a monster to them, and you always will be. Just because of the name you carry. " "...." " Oh? Nothing to say? Did I strike a nerve? You've lost boy and your In over your He-" Ringo Looked down, and noticed Kin's hand through his stomach, coated in blood. Ringo began to seep blood from his lips in heavy streams as he gawked and coughed up long floods of blood. " Your right..." Kin said sliding his hands up his rib-cage and gripping onto RIngo's Heart. Feeling it as it beat intensively. " I'll always be a monster to these people. But then again... so will you." " Y-You cant do this! Yo-Your a cop! " "... I never asked to be..." Kin said as he drug him out of the building. A few hours later Kin had brought him into a factor with a spinning wheel that sliced powerful metals in half. Throwing him on the conveyer belt, Kin took both of his legs as he began to pull him down the belt to be cut in half. " NO! PLEASE! NO! I-I-I KNEW YOUR GRANDFATHER! DONT DO THIS, I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU FILITHY FUCKING TASANAGI WERE THE SAME! YOUR NOT... YOUR NOT A FUCKNIG COP! YOUR A MONSTER, A FILITHY DIRTY GANGSTER, JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY YOU PIECE OF SHI--AAGGHHH!!!" Kin had a stale look on his face as he pulled the man through thebelt as it savagely cut him in half, spraying blood all over Kin's clothing. mortal-kombat-fatality-o.gif tumblr_l39hnaUqC21qbg16co1_500.gif " I am... what I am... " He stood there, hovering over the body as he stared it down with utter faustration. RIngo had been right, Kin had been nothing but a monster. This he had learned to accept, He droped Ringo's body and then staged a fire in the old warehouse to burn his evidence. No one would know that he had been the one to Kill Ringo. And he didnt care, to him, it was the right thing to do even though Ringo had been being held untill the investigation had been over. Kin had been taking things into his own hands... Soon enough, Stone-Fist had noticed that Ringo had been dead when his men began to lower amongst the Days. Meaning Kin had taken care of one liablity which left Stone-Fist to his lonesome. " Damn it... i see the Tasanagi boy's been to work..." He said shaking his head as he stood in his home staring out the window. " Pippa and Eden have taken the fall long enough. With Ringo dead, it's mean The Tasanagi's operating outside of the law now... this won't be good for me..." when Hermes appeared from a portal next to Stone-Fist with his arms crossed. " Relaaxxxx.... We've pin-pointed the Tasanagi kid as the Yakuza Decendant that the Orcales warned us about, the one thats suppsoed to Kill Zeus. So I got permission from the big-guy himself to help you out with your issue. " " And what may that be? " " Introduccciinngg.... Krrraaaatorrrrrrrrr..." An Armoured creature came out of the same portal but had been cloaked in robes. It stood next to Hermes and simply stared like an Animal. It was an Animal. " That's... that's the thing that leveld a fucking Island, you bring that here out of all places?! " " Relax... She won't move unless you tell her to. And she won't destroy Kasaihana unless you tell her to. She's your puppet for awhile consider it a favor, we hope to see you working with Sector Olympus later on in your career when this thing kicks off and you become Mayor. " Stone-Fist crossed his arms with a smirk on his face as he looked over to Krator after Hermes had disappered. " So... I guess I better put you to work then... Hm? HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAH!! " Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga